The aims of this proposed research are: 1) to continue to explore and develop mechanisms for coordinated current cancer programs now conducted individually in four institutions--Charity Hospital, Louisiana State University School of Medicine, Tulane University School of Medicine and the New Orleans Veterans Administration Hospital; 2) To develop and to encourage further the development of new and collaborative efforts in cancer research, demonstration, and education among these institutions and in the community; 3) And to establish an organizational structure which will be capable of assuming responsibility for these activities, improving the use of currently available resources, providing support functions not currently available in any single institution, and serving as a recognized resource for research and education in both basic and clinical oncology. This award would support an orderly transition from basic planning to development of programs and to the establishment of an organization capable of providing the necessary coordinative functions. Alternatives for development will be explored, and action will be taken to implement those alternatives chosen at both the scienfific and administrative level.